DBZ In Elementary: Kindergarten
by xGotenx
Summary: Goku, Vegeta and the Z fighters go through the rough adventures of school they have their first year of elementary school and they have 5 more years to get out so join the Z fighters through their rough times of school and romance.
1. The day that started it all

AN: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own any of it Akira Toriyama does. I repeat I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

DBZ in Elementary school: kindergarten

Chapter 1: The fight that started it all

Vegeta was asleep hovering over his bed. His Alarm Clock has been ringing for the last 35 minutes it is not 5:35am. He finally feels disturbed enough from his alarm clock to wake up. He looks at the alarm clock as if it were his enemy he quickly blasted it with the tip of his fingers feeling offended. He put on a regular T-Shirt and jeans with his new Gamma Blue 11's and walked down stairs towards the fridge. He searched the fridge for pancakes but found none and yelled. His parents quickly arose and so did his siblings Tarble and Celeria. His mother yelled as she forgot to put a leftover batch of pancakes for Vegeta early in the morning.

"Where the hell are my pancakes.I want my f*****g pancakes" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"DID I JUST HEAR YOU CURSE NO PANCAKES FOR YOU THIS MORNING NOW GO TO SCHOOL" Vegeta's mother Nessie yelled.

King Vegeta whispers to Vegeta "your mother is named after a monster now you see why."

"I HEARD THAT" Nessie yelled.

Goku searched for a clean pair of underwear through his drawers and couldn't find any. He searched through the dirty hamper and found a pair of boxers. He put it on then slipped on his purple Gi.

His baby brother Gohan was staring at Goku dumbfounded. Goku just rushed out the door and flew away. As he was getting closer to Dragon Ball Academy founded by the dragon Shenron he saw piccolo meditating and Vegeta throwing punches at the air. He landed and looked at his watch it said 6:02am. He hadn't realized that his school doesn't start open until another hour and 50 minutes.

"Hey Vegeta want to fight" Goku said happily as he got into his stance.

"Why should i waste my energy on you, your not worth my time. I the prince of all saiyans shall not waste my time on a pitiful lower class saiyan."

"Scared im gonna beat you" Goku responded.

"As if, you know what bring it on Kakarot" Vegeta said angrily getting into his stance.

Goku and Vegeta powered up to the max and started attacking and countering attacks. Vegeta blocked Goku's attack and hit him in the stomach. Goku then teleported behind Vegeta and slammed his head to the ground with all his force. He pulled back immediately as Vegeta was trying to get up shaking the headache off. He teleported again in front of Vegeta doing the Kamehameha wave which hurt Vegeta. Blood started to drip from Vegeta's lip and he began to become angry.

"How can a low class carrot make me the prince of all saiyans shed blood what is he where does he get the power i shall train harder to defeat Kakarot. When i do defeat him i will make him beg for mercy. HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

"I mean oh look school is starting" Vegeta said embarrassed.

Next Time: First Day of School


	2. First Day Of School

chapter Day Of School

Vegeta walked into the classroom. He saw Goku around ChiChi and Bulma. He walked up to Goku.

"Hey kakarot...dont talk to my woman" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Vegeta...Goku is my friend as well" Bulma responded.

"Guess what...I dont care" Vegeta said looking at what she would say next.

He pulled her away with his tail and King Vegeta walked up to him.

"Do you have my wallet" King Vegeta asked politely.

"No I dont so you can get out of my face" Vegeta responded with anger.

King Vegeta gave him a look and asked Bulma to step away from Vegeta. When Bulma moved King Vegeta took the chance to grab Vegeta's tail and weakening him.

"Do you want to tell me now" King Vegeta asked one more.

"UGHHH...fine you want to know what happened i wasted your money on Bulma" Vegeta said quickly.

"YOU...ME...DETENTION DURING P.E" King Vegeta roared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…wait your not my teacher." Vegeta said returning his cool.

"Guess again" King Vegeta said while letting go of Vegeta's tail.

"Oh Whatever" Vegeta said walking away.

The loudspeaker began to turn on "BASKETBALL TEAM TRYOUTS WILL BE HELD TODAY AFTER SCHOOL FROM 2:15 TO 6:10" Mr. Gaye their principal said.

"Yes...I'm making the team" all the boys said.

Vegeta then got on top of King Vegeta's table.

"Lets make something clear...Kakarot,Piccolo,Krillin,Tien,Broly,Frieza,Cell,and Yamchuck and me as well are the only people making the team so the rest of you boys should go but be of more competition" Vegeta said proudly.

"OK class we're doing play time today because i didnt think of what to teach you so you have free time" King Vegeta said.

45 minutes later

"Ok Class time for P.E line up in line order and Vegeta step out of the line".

"Damn. I thought you forgot" Vegeta said angrily.

"Hello class im i am now going to sit down so you can leave me alone and you can play foot ball. Goku your in charge go knock yourself out".

"Ok guys so i want a seperate game girl game boys game since we have an hour of P.E i want girls first for half an hour. Here are teams"

Quarterback:Bulma

Wide Receiver:ChiChi

Wide Receiver:18

running back: Zeryah

running back: Zangya

tackle:Towa

tackle:Miira

guard:Tyra

guard:Kiri

tight end: Akira

Center: Nasrine

"You guys are going against the 1st graders they will be challenging but you will get the upper hand so just wing it" Goku coached.

All the boys fell asleep as the girls were winning against the 1st grade girls.

Goku woke up with 30 seconds left of the girls game. The 1st graders were losing by 3 touchdowns.

"18! NO TOUCHDOWN HOLD THE BALL AND RUN AROUND!" Goku yelled.

The game was over and the girls started to cheer.

Okay Boys we already know what to do im assigning positions and were going against 2nd grade boys.

"I hate him so much" Vegeta says walking angrily to the field.

"Oh Vegeta good your here i was about to assign positions for the football game against 2nd graders" Goku said.

"Ok so tell me whats my position Kakarot i want to get ready and terminate them" Vegeta said.

Quarterback: Krillin

running back:Tien

running back:Hercule

tackle:Piccolo

tackle:Bojack

center:Broly

guard:Kirito

guard:Akira

tight end: Rin

wide receiver:Goku

wide receiver: Vegeta

bench:Yamcha

Krillin faked a throw and passed it to Vegeta. Vegeta started to run at normal pace which was fast for humans and he crossed over a 2nd grader who's legs got tangled and he scored a touchdown. The score was 44 to 2. The game had 10 seconds left. Krillin threw to Goku really high up and Goku jumped high to catch it when he landed he landed directly on the touchdown scoring 50.

Game was over.

Lunch

People already know where to go and sit and who not to sit with. In one table there was Vegeta,Goku,ChiChi,Bulma,Piccolo,Krillin,18,17, and Tarble who came out of nowhere was also sitting at the table.

"Where were you in the football game" Goku asked.

"Doing my homework"Tarble responded.

Everyone anime fainted.

Vegeta took half of Bulma's sandwich and ate it without asking. She just smiled and ate the other half.

RECESS

Goku and Vegeta were sparring again. Goku ran up to Vegeta with his hair flying up as he powered up to his kaioken x10 form. He performed a Kaioken x10 kamehameha. He blasted Vegeta up in the sky.

"Damn Kakarot exceeds to amaze me i will defeat him i will defeat him!".

Vegeta's hair turns gold and his gold aura is surrounded by lightning. Goku sensed a power greater than he can imagine. Vegeta starts beating on Goku sliding his face through the concrete and breaking his ribs with his knee caps.

He saw ChiChi screaming for Goku and he thought of Goku screaming for mercy for him to spare ChiChi's life.

Vegeta got ChiChi and he put pressure on her neck.

"How do you like me now kakarot" Vegeta said with evil.

Goku began to become angry he thought of ChiChi dying . His hair started to go up and he turned into a super saiyan. His hair gold and his eyes teal. He blasted Vegeta right in the face and rescued ChiChi. Recess was then over.

"Okay class school is ending now so get your book bags and get out those of you who are trying out for the basketball team should go home and get shorts and a T-Shirt and come back in 20 minutes. It was a good day and goodnight see you tomorrow" King Vegeta said.

Next time basketball tryouts


	3. Basketball Tryouts

Chapter 4:Basketball Tryouts

Vegeta and Goku went together to Vegeta's house.

"Kakarot what position are we going to be playing" Vegeta asks in confusment.

"I dont know but i got an image in my head of how it will go" Goku responds.

"what are you thinking. I know we are probably going to be starters" Vegeta says as he opens the door to his house.

"I think im going to play point guard,shooting guard,and small forward. You will play the same positions and i guess we will switch off but you will be a better point guard than me" Goku says.

Vegeta looks through his drawer and finds a 2 pairs of shorts. He throws one to Goku and Goku puts them on.

"Do you have a matching T-shirt."

Vegeta gives Goku a T-Shirt and Vegeta puts on his columbian 11s

"You have those too. I have mine in my book bag im gonna go put them on" Goku says cheerfully.

"We have 5 minutes until tryouts hurry up Kakarot" Vegeta says opening his door.

Goku jumps out the window and catches up with Vegeta.

"We have 2 minutes we wont get there in time" Vegeta says.

"Lets turn super saiyan we can fly faster" Goku says cheerfully.

When they transformed they landed in the school.

"Father...what are you doing here" Vegeta said embarrassed.

"I am the coach of the team and Kakarot your father is taking the P.E class because the other one left and Bardock is in charge of the basketball team he just couldn't make it today i coach the football team. Tryouts will be held when your basketball season is over...How many people are here Vegeta count" King Vegeta says briefly.

"1,2,3...22,23,24,25...30" Vegeta counts.

"Okay i want teams. Team 1 and 2 are the same team. Team 3 and 4 are the same team. Listen for your teams…

team 1

PG:Vegeta

SG:Krillin

SF:Goku

PF:Piccolo

C:Broly

Team 2

PG:Vegeta

SG:Goku

SF: Kirito

PF:Piccolo

C: Bojack

Team 3

PG:Akira

SG:Tarble

SF:Frieza

PF: Tien

C: Cell

Team 4

PG:Tarble

SG:Frieza

SF:Akira

PF:Cell

C:Tien

"The rest of the people go home or you can stay and watch because your not making the team. TEAM 1 AND 3 ON THE COURT!" King Vegeta yelled.

Team 1 and 3 got on the court and they looked very confident. Broly was staring at Cell as if he wanted to eat him. When the ball went up Broly smacked it with all his power towards Goku. Goku started dribbling and looking for Vegeta but found him in the free throw line. Goku passed it to him and Vegeta went for a shot but was blocked by Cell.

"Damn bug" Vegeta yelled.

Broly got the blocked shot and went for a dunk and passed it to piccolo in the air for a shot in the block. Piccolo made it and walked away. It was defense and everybody went to their positions. Piccolo and Broly on the low block. Goku and Krillin on the elbow of the free throw line. Vegeta in the middle of the free throw line. Goku and Krillin locked up the defense forcing Akira to shoot. Which was blocked by Goku. Goku dribbled the ball up to the hoop and was all alone he then jumped up and dunked the ball with a vertical jump of 32 inches. It was now halftime and the scoreboard was 51 to 23 with team 1 and 2 up. King Vegeta gave team 1 and 3 a break to drink some water and gatorade and said that he had to sub in team 2 and 4 in the game.

It was team 4's ball and Frieza was going in. He faked a shot and passed it to Tien who scored. There was 10 seconds left in the game with the score tied up. They were in deep measures and it was team 2's ball. Vegeta was injured and Goku had to play point guard. Krillin was subbed in as shooting guard. Goku was running down Frieza had tight defense Goku thought it was a perfect chance to use his ball handling skills. Goku did a Kyrie Irving move on Frieza crossing him over. 3 seconds left and Goku stayed in the 3 point line while Frieza was down on the floor holding his ankles. Goku shot it from the 3 point line and scored a buzzer making the score 89 to 86.

"Okay here are the people that made the team. If you hear your name come stand next to me. Goku,Vegeta,Krillin,Piccolo,Broly,Frieza,Cell,Tarble,Kirito, Bojack, and Akira. The rest didnt make it" King Vegeta said as everyone who wasnt called was leaving.

" practice is on wednesday after school from 2:15 to 6:10 you will play scrimmage games a practice. You get your uniforms.I am going to give you your number now.

Vegeta:23

Goku:35

Krillin:6

Piccolo:12

Broly:4

Akira:7

Kirito:5

Bojack:10

Frieza:1

Cell:2

Tarble:3

"These jerseys are able to flip our home colors are blue,orange,and white. The jerseys come with matching shorts that also flip. Our mascot is Shenron our dragon. Now go home...wait please buy the following accessories sleeve,ankle brace,knee pad,goggles if you have glasses which are none of you and an undershirt thats from modells.

Goku and Vegeta are already covered because they are the children of the coaches and we bought them before because we know we needed them. If you dont come with these accessories in 2 weeks on the 2nd practice that week your off the team. I cant do nothing about that" King Vegeta states.

Next time P.E with Bardock


	4. First GAME

chapter 4: First Game

Goku and Vegeta were walking alone together

"Kakarot i really don't feel like i should express my feelings but i think as the super saiyan power we have we can rule the universe" Vegeta said.

"I dont know i want to use my powers for the good…

"Shut up i don't like the word good" Vegeta interrupted.

"Okay i want to tell you something and i hope this will give you some ideas to recreate Planet Vegeta. I liked this girl in Planet Vegeta. She was cute but i was older than her. You were not born yet. You were born about 10 minutes later. She knew of Frieza's disturbance with Planet Vegeta. She told me that she was flying away to a planet. I only know that she was going to either Gelbo, Eros, Dual Planet, Dark Star, and Beenz. Lets go in Bulma's spaceship after school if we find her we can reproduce the saiyan race when we get older" Vegeta says seriously.

"Why cant we just reproduce with Bulma and ChiChi" Goku says curiously.

"Of course i would reproduce with her but we will only have half saiyans. we want full saiyans. Then after we reproduce with Mizuki our half saiyan kids will reproduce with our full saiyan kids. I know it sounds disgusting for brother and sister like that but soon we will find 2 more saiyans that can make more and then we create New Planet Vegeta. Just After we take over with our a planet with our Super Saiyan powers" Vegeta speaks.

"Vegeta you thought about this alot didnt you" Goku asked confused.

"Obviously now lets get to class" Vegeta says landing with Goku.

"Okay class free time while i sleep Bulma or Cell wake me up when the period ends so you can go to Bardock's class.

"Woman how does your spaceship work" Vegeta says curiously.

"You have to warm it up before you use it takes about 2 hours to warm up then you say the planet you want to go to and you go" Bulma says looking at Vegeta suspiciously.

"Okay thank you bye" Vegeta says walking away.

Vegeta looks for Goku until he finds him.

"Kakarot c'mon we're leaving" Vegeta says opening the window.

"Okay let's go" Goku says while turning super saiyan.

"Where are we going" Goku asked Vegeta.

"To my woman's house" Vegeta said trying to catch up with Goku in his normal form.

As they land at Bulma's backyard Vegeta and Goku go inside Bulma's spaceship. Vegeta looks for the engine button. He finds a button and pushes it . The sound was like a car engine starting. Both Vegeta and Goku left in a split second. They opened the window to King Vegeta classroom and got in line.

"Where were you" Bulma asked Vegeta and Goku.

"We were in your…"Goku starts to say

"Uranus...hehehehe"Vegeta interrupts.

the principal walked in the room. He woke up King Vegeta and whispered in his ear.

"Hey (spelled his name wrong on purpose) what you telling me dad" Vegeta said.

"None of your business little one" said.

"He saying that King Vegeta has to be in charge of P.E class right now" Piccolo explains.

"Excuse me everyone in the basketball team step out of line and the following girls step out of line. Bulma,ChiChi,18,Zeryah,Zangya, Nasrine, Akira,Miira,Towa,and Tyra step out of line" says.

"Everyone on the line go to the east gym" King Vegeta says.

"The girls I called are the new cheerleaders. Here are your uniforms go to the bathroom change and come back. Boys go your locker room and change to your uniforms" Mr. Gaye says.

"Why the hell are we changing to our uniforms" Vegeta asked Goku.

"My dad told me that they switched Friday's game with today" Goku responds.

"Why didn't you tell me this before! Vegeta says angrily.

"Okay we have a game today i know we didn't practice so just wing it. Bardock is outside waiting to fly. You men should carry the girls as you fly. WIN!" says.

Flying…

"Land there" Bardock says pointing to a big school.

The boys landed with the girls on their back. They went inside the school listening for screaming kids. They follow a strange noise. Bardock opens the door and sees a woman and man having intercourses and he shuts the door immediately.

"Piccolo do you kids" Goku asked Piccolo.

"5th floor" Piccolo answers.

As they walk up the stairs they see a gym with kids jumping and screaming. They open the door and go to their side of the gym.

"Okay girls go to the other side of the gym and practice i have to talk to the boys. Okay team i'm telling you your teams the order i say your name in is your position.

Team 1

Vegeta

Goku

Kirito

Piccolo

Broly

Team 2

Goku

Vegeta

Tarble

Cell

Bojack

Team 3

Krillin

Vegeta

Goku

Akira

Cell

Team 4

Tarble

Kirito

Akira

Bojack

Broly

Team 5

Frieza

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Broly

Team 6

Tarble

Vegeta

Goku

Frieza

Broly

"These will be your teams for the rest of the season. Team 1 get on the court" Bardock coaches.

Broly looks at the person in front of him. He looks at him as if he were Goku. The ball goes up in the air and he smacks it towards Goku. Goku dribbles the ball towards the top of the key. He sees Vegeta open and he passes it to him. Vegeta posts up against a tall point guard. He sees Broly and Piccolo on the low block. He passes it to Broly and he slams it on the rim. Everyone goes to their defensive positions. As the point guards tries to pass it Kirito goes in for a steal with an outlet pass to Goku who alley ooped it to Vegeta who dunked it. The first quarter ended with a score of 21 to 3.

"Okay good job out there guys i want team 4 on the court. I know who i put out there can play i want to see if the rest of my players can play as well" Bardock says briefly.

Its the opposing teams ball and the point guard passed to the shooting guard. He went in for a shot but was blocked by Kirito. Kirito took the ball and ran down to the rim and layed it up. They saw the cheerleaders dancing and got distracted. ChiChi noticed and hit all of them with a frying pan. They all got back into the game.

"TIMEOUT" Bardock yelled.

"Team 4 you guys are suspended from the team you got distracted and let them score another 8 points. Everybody except Tarble and Broly are suspended. Tarble you take Kirito's place as a starting small forward. Team 2 on the court" Bardock coaches.

Goku gets ready as a point guard. Its the Shenrons ball and Bojack passes to Goku. Goku dribbles to the court with the opposing point guard with tight defense. Goku used the same move he used on Frieza in the tryouts on the defender. The defender broke his ankles and Goku did a different move on all the players who tried to defend him. When everyone was on the floor crying holding their ankles Goku went in for a shot and made it. The kids were subbed out and 5 new players got on the court. The 5 positions except the point guard locked up everyone to the corner of the court except Goku. The PG tried to shoot in Goku's face which was a huge mistake. Goku blocked it right away and run for the rim dribbling the ball for a dunk. The 2nd quarter was over and the score was 23 to 11.

"It's halftime we got 30 minutes until next quarter go practice on your side of the court" Bardock says.

30 minutes later…

"Alright team 5 on the court. You all know your positions so get to your spots it's their ball" Bardock yells.

Everyone gets to their spots waiting for the other team to get on offense. The point guard dribbled down and pulled a crossover on Tarble which worked half of the way which was enough for him to pull it to the rim. The point guard passed it to the center who was on the lower left block. The center went for a layup but was blocked by Broly. Broly got the blocked shot passed it to Tarble. Tarble passed it to Goku. Goku passed it to piccolo who went for a layup and made it. Vegeta and Piccolo were setting up half court defense and when the center tried to pass to the point guard Piccolo blocked it. Piccolo went for layup faked it and passed it to Vegeta who shot and made it.

3rd quarter was finished with a score of 55 to 21.

" I want team 3 in Piccolo go in for Akira he is suspended" Bardock coaches.

The fourth quarter started with the shenrons ball. Krillin got the ball and dribbled down as much as he could to the top of the 3 point line. He looked at who was open and he passed it to Vegeta. Vegeta was on the wing of the 3 point line and he shot it and made it. When the center tried to pass it to the point guard Goku intercepted it and shot it in the 3 point line and made it.

"Timeout. Okay guys want team 1 in right now i want my best 3 point shooters which is team 1 except Broly and Piccolo i want you in the low block. Vegeta, Goku, and Kirito for now so dont think i forgot will be in the 3 point line. Goku to the left wing,Vegeta in the middle, Kirito on the right wing. Piccolo and Broly on the low block. Broly on left block, Piccolo on right block. But that is the next possession. Right now is the inbound play i want you guys to do the Luteus play. 3 takes it out get in a line in the right side of the free throw line in this order. Goku,Piccolo,Broly and Vegeta. Vegeta moves back Goku in between the left block and left wing Kirito after the inbound play does the same as Goku but on the right side and Piccolo and Broly move to their block. Go!" Bardock coaches.

Everyone goes to their spot Kirito sees Vegeta in the free throw line open he passes it and he shoots it. The center tried to pass to the point guard again but was blocked by Vegeta. Vegeta moved to the middle of 3 point line and so did everybody else did. There was 3 seconds left the point guard had tight defense. Goku was open and he got the pass from Vegeta 2 seconds 1 second and Goku shot it from 3 making a buzzer beater. The score was now 66 to 21. Shenrons won their first game by 45.

next time P.E with Bardock


End file.
